Sugar, Sugar, Sugar
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Naruto yang tidak kesepian. / Sai membeli buku dari seorang pedagang. / Naruto dan Sakura selama ini murung, kenapa? Tiga kubik gula untuk SUGAR-E 2013!
1. As Always

_"Bulir hujan jatuh lembut di berandamu,_

_Menahanku untuk tak bergerak dari sisimu,_

_Hujan seharian membuatku menemanimu menikmati anmitsu,_

_Sambil menatap matahari yang bersembunyi seperti hobi Shikamaru."_

.●.●.●.

**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / Sugar, Sugar, Sugar © Ryan Potlot**

**Sugar...**

**Friendship / Hurt / Comfort**

.●.●.●.

Tali dan papan yang membawanya mengayun maju dan mundur. Naruto menyukai ayunan itu, teduh dan tenang.

_Ia tak perlu siapa-siapa kok_.

_Ia tak menginginkan siapa-siapa_.

_Main di sini jauh lebih mengasyikan_.

Seorang anak perempuan tersenyum. Ketika Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu, rambut seperti bunga Sakura menghampirinya.

Setelah itu, agak menjengkelkan Naruto menjadi punya banyak teman.

"Yah, benar-benar menjengkelkan," kata Naruto yang telapak tangannya segenggam penuh merebut keripik kentang milik Chouji. Dan kemudian menghidar dari tinjuannya.

Dengan tawanya yang bahkan lebih mengganggu itu, Naruto kemudian ditemani oleh Kiba dan Akamaru yang turut berhasil merebut keripik kentang dari Chouji ketika perhatiannya dialihkan.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya berbaring dengan pulas di lantai, memberikan sisa keripiknya sendiri untuk Chouji, menghancurkan kesenangan Naruto, Kiba, dan Akamaru.

Setelah agak tenang pun, sebenarnya pembicaraan mereka masih betul-betul mengganggu. Naruto berkata, "Sasuke tak punya teman, tapi dia sombong sekali!"

"Tapi dia benar-benar pintar," kata Chouji.

Naruto berniat mencuri lagi keripik dari tangan Chouji, sementara Kiba mendecih, "Aku dan Akamaru dapat menggigit muka sombongnya."

Naruto berkata agak jijik, "Kau akan menggigitnya?"

Shikamaru dengan masih berbaring terkikik kecil, Chouji walau agak lambat akhirnya tertawa sangat keras.

"Hey, apa yang salah...?" Kiba berkata marah, "Akamaru, gigit mereka!"

Shikamaru cepat-cepat berguling dan lari, Chouji juga turut berlari. Dan Naruto, melarikan diri sekaligus tertawa paling keras.

"Naruto memang sudah punya banyak teman, tapi itu menjadikannya menjengkelkan," Satu-satunya mata lain yang memerhatikan mereka, Ino berujar.

.●.●.●.

Ketika pulang dari akademi, seperti biasa, siang itu Naruto pulang bersama-sama dengan Sakura. Ino yang mengerutkan wajahnya membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji agak ngeri. "Apa yang dilakukannya, sih!"

Shikamaru tak takut mati bertanya, "Kenapa, Ino?"

Ino lantas berbalik dan berteriak galak, "KALIAN JUGA! KENAPA BERTEMAN DENGAN RUBAH MENJIJIKAN ITU?"

"Siapa yang kaumaksud? Naruto?" tanya Chouji.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?" Ino kembali membelakangi mereka dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Ujarnya, "Dia menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke di depan kalian, kan? Aku tahu kalian, jadi kalian pasti akan diam saja. Tapi anak menjengkelkan itu, ada apa sih dengannya? Apa dia tak tahu kesedihan Sasuke? Bahwa kakaknya membunuh seluruh clan dan keluarganya? Dia seenaknya saja mengatakan Sasuke sombong dan tak punya teman...!" Ino sedang gusar dia hampir kehabisan napas berbicara. Sementara di belakangnya, sudah tak ada lagi yang mendengarkan. Shikamaru dan Chouji telah kabur dari ocehannya.

Walaupun demikian ocehan Ino tak pernah sampai ke telinga Naruto ataupun Sakura. Mereka pulang bersama-sama, dan Naruto masuk ke beranda rumah Sakura yang sederhana dan tak terlalu besar.

Sakura membawakan anmitsu dan duduk di samping bersamanya. Naruto sungguh menikmati ini dibandingkan diam sendiri di tempat tinggalnya. Tapi hanya di situ saja. Siang yang tampaknya agak mendung ini, seperti biasa Sakura akan memulai suatu cerita; setiap inci betapa tergila-gilanya dia dengan Sasuke.

Anmitsu di tangan, Sakura di samping. Naruto membisu seperti biasa, mendengarkan dengan diam, Sakura berkata, "Hari ini Sasuke berhasil menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan. Aku tak tahu apa dia sebenarnya sudah bisa dari dulu, tapi ya ampun... benar-benar keren sekali!"

Sakura pun terus berbicara. Seperti deburan ombak menghantam batu. Sulit dihentikan, Sakura terlalu cantik ketika membicarakannya jadi Naruto tidak tega.

Lalu, Sakura melirik Naruto, dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Eh, Sakura...?" Naruto bersemu merah. Kata Sakura, "Sasuke benar-benar keren, kan? _Aku menyukainya_."

Awan mendung tak tahan lagi, menjatuhkan tetesan hujan dalam suasana hatinya yang kelabu.

"Oh, hujan," kata Sakura, tapi tak khawatir karena ada atap berandanya.

Anmitsunya telah habis tanda sampai jumpa. Naruto melompat ke atas pagar rumah Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, tanyanya, "Mau ke mana, Naruto?"

"Ada urusan. Kali ini akan kupastikan berhasil, Sakura!" Naruto memasang pelindung matanya dan melompat dalam hujan.

"Huh...?"

"Sampai bertemu besok."

Naruto melompat jauh sekali. Seperti satu tetes hujan yang terbang karena angin dan tak tahu harus jatuh ke mana. Tapi bagaimanapun air akan mengalir ke wadah yang lebih besar, danau tempat latihan Uchiha bukan pengecualian.

Naruto sudah pernah kemari, berapa kali dia harus kemari? Dan memandang sosok seperti batu berjongkok di ujung tepi danau.

Naruto berlari ke arahnya, tinjunya mengepal, mendapatkan kerah Sasuke Uchiha, lantas mendaratkan pukulan ke wajahnya.

Sudah cukup hanya satu kali. Naruto menggenggam kerah baju Sasuke erat, menahannya terbaring setelah terpukul. "KENAPA KAU TAK MAU MENJADI TEMANKU!" Naruto berteriak. Kata-katanya mulai tersendat dan terdengar isakan sangat keras. "Ayolah...! berteman denganku!"

Sasuke Uchiha irisnya hanya melebar. Hujan turun tak berhenti, deras pun menguasai hari.

.●.●.●.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_!" seru Ino, dan Chouji pun ia kendalikan, sementara tubuhnya sendiri terjatuh ke tanah.

"Itu jurus keluarga Yamanaka?" Shikamaru mengelus dagunya, melihat kemiripan dengan jurus bayangan keluarga Nara. Tapi tubuh Chouji, Ino pakai sewenang-wenang, dengan kepalan tangan Chouji yang besar, dia meninju muka Shikamaru yang sedang berpikir.

"Ahahahahaha..." Suara tawa Chouji dan Ino bersamaan. "Bangunlah, Shika, aku sudah susah payah berhasil menggunakan jurus ini. Dengan ini, aku akan memanfaatkannya untuk Naruto agar dibenci Sakura."

Tepat waktu ketika dibicarakan. Naruto tiba, dengan wajah babak belur dan Sasuke berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Benjol warna biru di pelipis kanan Naruto kelihatan baru.

"Eh...?"

Naruto tak banyak bicara hari itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ino tak mau habis berpikir, ia menggunakan _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ ketika Naruto dan Sakura biasa pulang bersama. Sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji menjaga tubuhnya.

"Anak perempuan memang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru.

Karena jurus yang tak akan bertahan lama, Ino berniat membuat Sakura benci Naruto sekarang juga. Kebetulan Sakura sedang dalam suasana hati buruk, Ino hendak menyingkap roknya. "Oh, ini hal paling jahat yang kau lakukan, Naruto..."

Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura berkata, "Aku sudah tahu memang ada yang salah."

Ino dalam tubuh Naruto terpaku, "Dia tahu...?"

"Naruto, kau menangis lagi, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kalau kita ingin menjadikan Sasuke teman..." Sakura menatap Naruto serius, "tak perlu sampai mengajaknya berkelahi, _baka_!"

Sakura pun memukul Naruto. Pukulannya memang tak kuat, tapi karena Naruto sudah babak belur, rasa sakitnya jadi sepuluh kali lipat, sehingga sanggup membuat jurus Ino terpental.

Ino yang tak mengerti, kembali ke tubuhnya dengan rasa sakit dari bekas tubuh Naruto, kemudian berujar, "Aku penasaran, apa semua lukanya itu didapat dari Sakura, ya...?

"Kalau begitu, Naruto pasti benar-benar sangat menyukai Sakura."

Dan seakan-akan ucapan Ino tersampaikan, "Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu, Sakura!"

"Huh? Jauh-jauh dariku, Naruto." Sakura mendorong Naruto. "Kau cuma teman." Namun siapa yang tahu, di dekat situ pula ada Sasuke.

Naruto mengenai bahu Sasuke. Dia lantas segera menjauh dan menudingkan telunjuknya, "Sakura, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan orang ini!"

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Naruto masih meneriakinya. Tapi mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan, bersama-sama di siang hari cerah seperti isi anmitsu yang rasanya menyenangkan.

**FIN.**

Lepas dari arti puisinya sendiri, aq cuma make kata-kata mentahnya doang dan buat ceritanya jadi kontradiksi. :\

Kalo mau protes NaruSaku-nya gak ada, silakan... tulis pake ucapan manis di bawah review ini, ya? :)


	2. Merchant say's Buy the Book!

_"Katanya ada cokelat di bulan Februari,_

_Dan permen tak lagi diingat sebagai pemanis hati,_

_Tapi Maret tak jua lelah berdiri,_

_Karena baginya, gula-gula memang sungguh berarti."_

.●.●.●.

**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / Sugar, Sugar, Sugar © Ryan Potlot**

**Sugar, Sugar...**

**General**

.●.●.●.

Tak ada _valentine_ di desa Konoha. Seorang laki-laki pucat tampak tambah putih kulitnya, terperangah dengan garis dramatis di sekitar mulut menganganya dan menggores sisi-sisi wajahnya.

"Wow... Sai!" kata Naruto takjub, "Kau sedang ingin pipis atau apa?"

"Hahaha..." Sai tertawa hambar. "Aku sedang terkejut, Naruto-_kun_."

Seorang gelandangan dengan rambut seperti surai berwarna hitam berantakan. matanya serius menatap. "Itu wajar..." katanya, "dan kau tak akan pernah mendapat penawaran lebih bagus dari ini."

"Yah... aku beli!" Kali ini mata Sai berisi dua buah bintang yang bersinar.

"Owaaah! Sai!" Naruto tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mundur dengan tubuh merinding ke belakang.

Setelah berlalunya punggung si gelandangan, Naruto pun bertanya, "Apa yang kau beli, Sai?"

Jawab Sai, "'_All Lovely Stuff_' di budaya barat."

"_A_... apa? Apa itu?" Naruto menyipit penasaran.

"Kau mungkin tak mau mendengarnya, Naruto-kun." Mata sipit mereka bertemuan. Sai serius sekali, membuat Naruto berkeringat. Sai meninggalkan Naruto pulang dengan rasa takut yang aneh menghadiri pundaknya setelah itu.

"Oh... untung saja," Naruto hanya bergumam, "aku takut sekali cerita hantu." wajahnya agak pucat.

.●.●.●.

Bahasa inggris bukan bahasa yang mudah dipelajari bagi anbu divisi mata-mata di Konoha. Sai sendiri tak yakin guru yang mengajarinya fasih dan hanya sekedar mengajarinya beberapa kata.

Tapi walaupun begitu. Gurunya pernah berkata dengan lantang, "Seorang anbu tidak boleh memiliki LOVE!" dan berkat itu kata love tetap melekat dalam ingatannya.

Dan sambil agak tersendat mengggumam, "Sakura... sudah pasti mencintai Naruto karena memberikan itu..." Sai berusaha mengerti buku yang ia baca.

Di sebuah halaman buku yang berjudul "_Saint Valentine Day's_" itu, empat bola bulat berwarna hitam yang tampak besar karena dekat pada gambar dan kotak segiempat panjang dengan pita pada tutupnya, bola hitam itu persis sekali dengan bola penambah stamina yang dibuat oleh Sakura. Sebelum Sai membeli buku tersebut, pria itu juga sempat berkata, dengan cengiran dari wajah cokelat keriputnya, "Itu akan terjadi besok."

Membuat Sai jadi memutuskan, besok adalah hari buruk untuk keluar rumah. Di mana para perempuan-perempuan ninja medis, Sai berumpama, akan memberi bola hitam tersebut pada laki-laki yang dicintai mereka.

"Oh, astaga, Naruto-_kun_ harus memakan bola obat tidak enak dari Sakura-_chan_ itu, sebagai sopan santun untuk membalas rasa cintanya."

Sai tak bisa diam saja di rumah. Tapi ketika saat dia selesai berusaha mengartikan buku itu, hari telah sangat malam, dan menolak berkah tidur malam dari _Kami-sama_ bukan perbuatan baik sama sekali.

.●.●.●.

Angin meniup lembut di alun-alun Konoha. Naruto yang duduk di ayunan, matanya terbuka lebar pada sebuah kotak yang diberikan Sakura.

"Untukku?" seru Naruto. Mengambilnya secepat kilat sebelum Sakura berubah pikiran.

Di dalamnya berisi satu cokelat berbentuk bundar yang lumayan besar dan kelihatannya manis. "Eh...?" Naruto agak kecewa, sepertinya hanya untuk satu suapan.

Tapi tepat sebelum Naruto memakannya, Sakura menyela, dengan pandangan mata ke arah lain dan sedikit muram. "Padahal aku ingin sekali memberikannya pada Sasuke." Muka Naruto lantas biru dipenuhi emosi yang masam.

Sakura menambahkan, "Aku sudah membuatnya dengan penuh cinta." Muka Naruto yang biru berubah menjadi keunguan, rasa gusar merebak ke hatinya sekarang, dia agak ingin menangis.

Di sisi lain pemandangan itu, untuk Sai yang berniat menyelamatkan Naruto, tapi telah didahului oleh Sakura. Kelihatan seperti Naruto yang tengah menahan rasa mual membayangkan pahitnya bola obat penambah stamina pemberian Sakura.

"Aku seharusnya cepat datang dan memasukkan gurita ini ke dalam mulut Naruto-_kun_," ujar Sai. Itu gurita yang berasal dari _ninjutsu_ tintanya, yang akan memakan sesuatu yang masuk ke mulut seseorang menggantikan orang tersebut. Dia telah memikirkannya sebelum mendatangi Naruto. Sai pun akhirnya tetap diam memerhatikan, namun tiba-tiba...

"Ini enak sekali, Sakura!" Wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya tampak masam kini berubah cerah. Dia mengunyah cokelat pemberian Sakura dengan wajah amat menikmati sekali, bahkan sampai tak ingin ketinggalan remah-remahnya.

Sakura terkikik, "Ya, kan? Itu penuh rasa cinta. Kapan-kapan aku akan membuatkanmu lagi, Naruto."

Merasa tak baik terus mengintip begitu, Sai lantas pergi, namun ia tertegun, pemandangannya manis sekali saat itu, ia tak bisa berhenti heran. Tetapi di dekat situ. Sai tiba-tiba mendengar keras sekali suara, "_DUGG_!"

Ternyata itu Shikamaru, yang memberikan cokelatnya pada Chouji, dan Ino yang marah. "Kau yang harus memakannya, _baka_!" Memukul lehernya hingga kedengarannya hampir patah.

Kehadiran Sai pun disadari oleh mereka, saat Shikamaru bertanya, "Kalau kau membuat makanan bukankah seharusnya memang diberikan ke Chouji saja?"

Tapi Ino telah berlari ke arah Sai. "Sai... aku baru saja ingin mencarimu." Sai melihat tangan Ino. Sebuah kotak dan tutupnya yang isi pita, tinggal tersisa dua cokelat di dalamnya. Ia mengambil satu. Sementara Ino berteriak kembali ke arah Shikamaru, "Kau bodoh, Shika! Aku dan Sakura diberitahu oleh Shizune, kalau ini hari penting di mana kau memberikan cokelat pada orang yang kau sayangi!"

Shizune dan Tsunade telah bepergian ke banyak tempat, jadi tentu saja, Shikamaru memakan cokelatnya tanpa protes lagi. Tapi Sai, sedang berpikir keras, ia mendapat bola hitam, ukurannya cukup besar untuk pas digenggam satu telapak tangannya, "Jika aku menolaknya maka aku menolak cinta dari seseorang."

Sai juga ingin mengerti, rasa cinta Naruto pada Sakura yang bahkan menyingkirkan rasa pahit dari bola obat tersebut. Setelah menekadkan dirinya, Sai pun menggigitnya.

Ino menghampiri guru Asuma, Shikamaru menghabiskan cokelat Ino meskipun Chouji menatap ingin padanya, Sakura yang tersenyum sementara Naruto di belakangnya masih terus memuji-muji rasa cokelatnya. Angin meniup lembut alun-alun dan pepohonan.

Sai berkata, "Oh, ini enak." sambil tersenyum, dia menggigit sekali lagi cokelatnya. "Aku rasa aku juga sudah mengerti rasa cinta," tawanya dengan hati riang.

**FIN.**

Yah... dari puisinya, ini kayaknya cuma ngambil valentine-nya doang. Kalo kalian ngenikmati, aq bangga karena udah ngenikmati ngebuatnya juga. :3

Kalo mau protes NaruSaku-nya masih gak ada, silakan... tulis pake ucapan manis di bawah review ini, ya? :)


	3. Beggar say's Marigold!

_"Kau sempat bertanya,_

_Kenapa perempuan menyukai bunga?_

_Kugulirkan tanya sebaliknya,_

_Kenapa lebah gemar berburu madunya?"_

.●.●.●.

**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / Sugar, Sugar, Sugar © Ryan Potlot**

**Sugar, Sugar, Sugar...**

**Romance**

.●.●.●.

_Marigold_ itu terbakar. Untuk jenis bunga yang dapat dimakan pun Naruto masih terkejut api yang melahap bunganya. Sementara ia diam dan wajahnya membatu, seekor singa berwujud api terkekeh-kekeh kekenyangan, dan seorang pria kurus yang memiliki surai tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mulut lebar.

"Huh...?" kerut muncul di dahi Naruto tanda terganggu. Lantas ia melompat dan seribu bayangan muncul sekaligus _Odama Rasengan_ yang kemudian jatuh seperti meteor menimpa kedua sosok bersurai di bawahnya. "APA KAU BERCANDA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN...!"

Merasa mendengar sesuatu, Sakura mengintip keluar jendela, "Naruto...?" Ia menaikkan alisnya. Tapi jauh sekali bola chakra yang besar tersebut telah menghilang.

Pria yang serupa gelandangan itu. Rambutnya yang tumbuh seperti surai berwarna hitam dan wajahnya yang telah keriput memiliki kumis tipis di bawah hidung yang ingusnya sekarang mengalir sedikit keluar, dan mata terbelalak lebar dipenuhi air mata. Ia telah tergelepar di tanah tak berdaya.

"Kakek..." kata Naruto dengan mata sipit pada pria itu. "Kau bilang kalau aku berikan bunga itu pada Sakura dia akan memaafkanku."

Pria gelandangan matanya memandang langit di balik bahu Naruto. Wajah keriputnya itu tampak bijaksana. "Nasi telah menjadi bubur."

Naruto menatap matanya, "Kakek...

"ITU KARENA KAU MEMAKAN BUNGANYA!"

Padahal Naruto begitu ingin dimaafkan Sakura, entah apapun salahnya. Kini wajahnya hanya lesu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura banyak murung? Apa tanpa sepengetahuannya ia telah bertindak bodoh dan membuat Sakura tidak menyukainya? Sama seperti dulu lagi. Wajah Naruto tunduk dan membiru.

Sang pria gelandangan di sampingnya dengan masih jauh sekali memandang langit, berujar, "Bunga itu enak sekali, kalian pasti akan berbaikan dengan bersama-sama memakannya."

"Itu cukup, kakek...! Singamu memakan semuanya." Singa itu menjadi besar setelah memakan bunganya. Naruto lalu berjalan kembali menuju pintu gerbang ke desa konoha, matanya menyipit sangat kesal.

Masih membujuk, sang kakek bangun dan berteriak, "Bawakan yang banyak! Maka kalian akan bersama dan memiliki anak seperti koloni lebah!"

.●.●.●.

Sakura sedang memasak ketika suara teriakan Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar kencang sekali dari luar. Ia bergegas ke ruang depan dan membuka lebar pintunya. "Naruto, kau sudah pulang, kenapa tidak ma—" Tapi kemudian Sakura tertegun.

Ada seribu bayangan Naruto di luar. Beberapa berlutut dengan kepala mendongak di jalan dan yang lainnya di atas atap orang. Para tetangga terkejut, seorang ibu rumah tangga sampai harus berlari cepat-cepat melintas. Seperti lebah yang berdengung di depan telinga. Mulut seluruh bayangan Naruto berteriak, "MAAF, SAKURA~~" wajah mereka tampak putus asa.

"Astaga, Naruto..."

Sakura menutup keras kedua belah pintunya. Dengan pelan dia hanya menggumam, "Sekarang sudah sore kemana saja dari tadi dia."

"Sakura! Sakura...!" Semakin putus asa suara Naruto di luar.

"Bodoh sekali..." Sampai matahari terbenam pun Sakura masih berdiri memegang pintunya. Naruto masih berada di luar. Tapi, mendadak kini sepi, dan tak ada suara dari luar. Dengan geram lantas Sakura berteriak, "Kenapa tak cepat masuk, sih! Naruto...?"

Bunyi perut Naruto bergemuruh, rupanya ia lapar. Satu persatu bayangan telah meletus menjadi asap. Sakura memandangnya tergeletak di tanah, lalu akhirnya mendesah. "Masuklah... aku baru saja selesai memasak untukmu, tahu?"

"Benarkah?" Naruto melompat, liurnya hampir menetes.

"Ya..." Sakura mendesah kembali ketika Naruto telah segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Memakai jurus seribu bayangan selalu melelahkan. Naruto makan seperti orang kelaparan. Tanya Sakura, "Kau tidak ada misi, kan? Sejak tadi kemana saja?"

"Sepanjang hari aku mencari bunga!"

"Oh..." Dia memang sedang kelaparan, pikir Sakura. "Pantas saja.

"Jadi, di mana bunganya?"

Naruto sedang minum segelas air, setelah itu berkata, "Itu... di makan singa milik kakek itu." Wajah Naruto tampak sedikit menyesal. "Padahal kebetulan sekali bunga itu bisa dipakai sedap-sedapan setelah makan malam ini."

Sakura diam, tercenung.

"_BAKA_...! LALU APA GUNANYA KAU PERGI SEHARIAN INI!" Sakura berteriak, galak sekali sampai mengagetkan Naruto dan membuatnya terlonjak.

Naruto dengan tubuh gemetar berujar, "Kau pasti sangat membenciku, ya? Walaupun aku berusaha membawakanmu bunga, aku tetap saja mengacaukannya." Lantas berseru, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Sekali lagi dia serta bayangannya berlutut, dan berkali-kali berkata, "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Wajah Sakura berkedut, kesal sekali. Dia juga turut mengeluarkan seribu bayangan. "Hentikan itu!" Dan wajah Naruto serta bayangannya menghantam permukaan lantai.

Naruto asli yang tersisa, dengan tersendat berkata, "T-tapi... kupikir... kau tidak menyukaiku, Sakura." Naruto tersunguk-sunguk menangis, dengan wajahnya masih berada pada lantai.

"Kupikir kau yang tidak menyukaiku lagi."

"Eh?"

"Kau berubah setelah kita bersama. Kenapa begitu murung?"

"Eh? Eh? Apa maksudmu...? Kau yang akan tidak menyukaiku kalau aku bertindak bodoh lagi, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru saja sadar kau masih menyukaiku setelah berteriak dengan bodoh di luar rumah tadi."

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi apa kau masih suka padaku, Sakura?" Naruto melepaskan wajahnya dari lantai ketika hendak melihat Sakura, namun sekali lagi kepalanya dihantam ke permukaan lantai, kali ini benar-benar tertanam sampai ke dalam tanah. "Tapi kau membuatku kelihatan jahat. Kenapa sampai mempermalukanku?" pikir Sakura geram.

Sementara kepala Naruto kembali muncul dari tanah. "Benarkan... kau memukulku kalau bertindak bodoh sedikit saja!" protesnya.

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya memegang kedua pipi Naruto, lalu mencium lembut bibirnya sambil berkata, "Selamat datang di rumah."

**FIN.**

Sekarang, untuk yang review duluan atau yang sengaja gak review sampe selesai baca. Ngaku curang deh... chapter satu cerita ini lebih dari seribu kata, seribu lima puluh kata kalo gak salah. Tapi jangan dihajar, ya? Dicium aja? Chapter dua sama tiga di bawah seribu kata kok. X)

Untuk yang udah sengaja ngecek dan pura-pura gak tahu. Kalian kalem dan manis sekali! Sekarang, tulis ucapan manis di bawah review ini, ya? :)


End file.
